Incómoda Situación II: Campamento de Locura y Amor
by 0-Luna Love-0
Summary: Una prueba ha sido impuesta a los chicos de Wammy s House pero nadie se esperaba en lo que consistia. ¿Podrán superarla?... Linda con un mal día, Near con problemas encima, Mello con ganas de golpear a alguien y Alice con instintos de matar a su compañero... ¿acaso podrán sobrevivir a la travesía sin recurrir a actos asesinos? NeLi y algo de MelloxAlice
1. Chapter 1

Holis!... bueno, primero que nada bienvenidos a este pequeño proyecto que la verdad me ha estado invadiendo la mente desde hace un rato ^_^

La verdad creo que muchos deben estar con una cara de WTF 0_0!, ¿está loca apenas y puede actualizar y se mete en otro proyecto? Pues la verdad es que tienen razón u.u pero este proyecto no durará más allá de dos o tres capis y quiero despejar la mente antes de saturarme con ideas como me ha pasado últimamente ^_^U

Aclarado eso pues... espero que les guste este pequeño proyecto que es una continuación de mi fic NeLi: Incómoda Situación ^_^... trato de reflejarle humor y espero lograrlo porque a veces soy un poco mala en eso... en fin... los dejo comenzar con la lectura pero no sin antes recordarles que:

**Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata , yo solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin fines de lucro.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Incómoda Situación II: Campamento de Locura y Amor**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día había iniciado, el sol que entraba por la ventana se lo anunciaba. Se levantó de la cama no sin cierta pereza para luego dirigirse al baño y terminar de despertar con una buena ducha. Se desvestía aun algo adormilada pero tras un bostezo y desprendiendo la parte inferior de sus ropas noto algo que la despertó mejor que el agua.

\- ¡Rayos! – exclamó al notar una mancha roja en sus ropas, justo se daba cuenta de lo que le había iniciado ese día – uf – suspiró, ahora tenía que arreglar el seguro desastre que estaba en su cama

…

El inicio de clases seria dentro de poco, los chicos y chicas en su mayoría ya estaban en el salón de clases. Linda llegó faltando unos cinco minutos lo cual sorprendió a algunos que le preguntaron sobre su tardanza pues usualmente ella siempre llegaba temprano. Con cierto toque reservado contestó que se retraso un poco nada más y al final llegó hasta su pupitre en el que se ubicó sin más.

\- Hola Linda, buenos días – le saludó Alice, una chica rubia-castaña de ojos azules, quien se acercó hasta que se hubo ubicado en su lugar

\- Hola Ali – contestó con cierta desgana que intrigó a su amiga rubia-castaña

\- Es mi idea o estamos con malos humos – inquirió medio en broma ante la desgana de la chica

\- No es tu idea... me ha bajado hoy – indicó y Alice al instante entendió a que se refería

\- Ouch... la visita mensual ya llegó – comentó viendo a Linda como si esta estuviese postrada en cama

\- He tenido que ir a lavandería con mi ropa de cama, por eso me he tardado tanto – hizo una mueca de disgusto – encima que no encontré a nadie que pudiera ayudarme con eso así que tuve que hacerlo por mi cuenta. Para cuando terminó el ciclo de lavado una de las encargadas de lavandería llegó y por eso pude dejárselo a ella para poder ir a buscar mis cosas y venir a clases – explicó suspirando con desanimo ante lo que tuvo que pasar

\- Vaya... eso sí que es empezar el día con el pie izquierdo – fue lo que dijo la otra chica aunque ya no pudo seguir la conversación pues el maestro había llegado por lo que se despidió de Linda para ir a su lugar

Todos los estudiantes tomaron su lugar y guardaron silencio mientras el docente dejaba sus cosas en el escritorio con tranquilidad. Linda suspiró un poco desanimada y giró su mirada hacia su costado izquierdo encontrando a cierto albino que estaba sentado y tan callado como siempre. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro al verlo pero desvió la mirada poco después para centrarse en la clase. Al menos verle le alegraba de cierta manera el día que le había tocado.

\- Presten atención – llamó el docente de turno – este día veríamos los temas relacionados a la historia Europea pero como seguro recordaran hoy tendremos la actividad extra planeada para las practicas de convivencia y trabajo grupal – indicó a lo que algunos pusieron cara de desagrado, otros de emoción y otros mas, como Linda, una mueca de completo horror

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó por lo bajo, justo tenía que ser "ese" día que tocara esa actividad de la cual semanas antes Roger había anunciado y de la que se había olvidado ante la llegada de su periodo. Suspiró con derrota, su día parecía ir de mal a peor

\- Por favor, todos diríjanse al patio principal donde Roger los espera – comunicó tranquilamente

\- ¿Y para qué rayos haremos esa actividad? No le veo lo importante – se quejó uno de los chicos a lo que algunos le dieron la razón

\- Esta actividad es obra de Roger, Watari y L así que cualquier queja hágansela saber a ellos quienes por cierto los esperan en el patio principal, así que será mejor que todos vayan para las indicaciones – y sin más el docente hizo que todos salieran del aula

\- Mal momento para la visita no crees – bromeó Alice mientras se acercaba a Linda

\- Pésimo dirás – soltó la chica con el ánimo en el suelo

\- Cuanto lo lamento por ti Linda – y sin más que eso ambas siguieron andando aunque la joven artista parecía que la llevaban al matadero

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos los jóvenes sucesores se preguntaban cómo diablos habían llegado hasta ahí. Cuando Roger, quien junto a Watari y L, habían explicado lo que harían como actividad todos no hicieron más que poner una mueca en sus rostros. Alice le había palmeado la espalda a Linda pues aunque ella quiso poner una objeción L y Watari habían dicho que TODOS participarían sin excepción y les habían dado tiempo para ir a preparase y salir al lugar donde desarrollarían la actividad.

Ahora todos estaban en lo que según Roger, Watari y L era el punto de partida para iniciar la actividad. Estaban en las afueras de Winchester en un campamento al pie de una montaña.

\- Su atención chicos – dijo el director de Wammy's House – explicaremos ahora más detalladamente la actividad que realizaremos aquí – anunció captando la atención de todos – L, gustas ser quien lo haga – preguntó al desaliñado detective quien se dispuso a hacerlo

\- Bien chicos, la actividad ha sido diseñada para probar sus capacidades de resolución de problemas, trabajo en conjunto y también convivencia – explicó a lo que más de alguno simplemente se mostraron un poco fastidiados – para tales efectos todos irán con un compañero o compañera

\- Perfecto, Matt tu vienes conmigo – mencionó Mello con seguridad, al menos la cosa podían hacerla bien entre ellos

\- Linda, tu conmigo cierto – dijo Alice a la vez que tomaba el brazo de la chica

\- Por supuesto – afirmó la castaña, por lo menos con Alice podía estar tranquila a pesar de su actual situación

\- Un momento chicos – indicó el pelinegro al ver como todos comenzaban a buscar a un compañero – aun no he terminado de explicarles las cosas – les dijo haciendo que todos le miraran con confusión – decía que todos irán con un compañero o compañera que será asignado por sorteo

\- ¡Qué! – exclamaron todos con los ojos como platos

\- Así es chicos, se realizará un sorteo para designar las parejas y luego se les entregara un equipaje con todo lo necesario para la travesía que iniciará desde este campamento hasta el campamento 2 arriba de la montaña

\- ¡Se volvieron locos! – exclamo una chica pelinegra viendo con una mueca de incredulidad a L, Roger y Watari – quieren que subamos una montaña con quien sea que nos toque, exponiéndonos a que tal vez nos pueda pasar algo en pleno trayecto – indicó con horror

\- No seas tan dramática Erin – riño otro joven del grupo - ni que esto fuera la gran cosa – comentó con seguridad

\- Si como no, y lo dices tú que eres tan flojo en deportes – rebatió la pelinegra

\- Chicos por favor cálmense – indico Watari al ver como discutían – hemos tomado las medidas de seguridad respectivas. Los guías del campamento nos ayudaran para cualquier eventualidad, además cada pareja llevara un dispositivo de rastreo con el cual pueden avisarnos sobre cualquier situación inesperada para que un equipo de rescate conformado por los guías del campamento vaya en su ayuda – informó al tiempo que el grupo de personas a un costado de todos asintiera en confirmación a las palabras del mayor

\- Pero eso no quita que subir esa montaña nos puede llevar quien sabe cuánto tiempo – se quejó otro chico

\- A paso moderado se tarda un promedio de 5-6 horas, en auto se sube de 2-3 horas y media. Los más experimentados suben en un promedio de 4 horas. La montaña no es tan alta pero aun así sugerimos siempre precaución y es recomendable que sigan los distintos senderos para evitar eventualidades – informó uno de los guías ante la queja que escuchaban de los jóvenes

\- Como lo han escuchado, ustedes irán a su ritmo el punto es llegar hasta el campamento 2 – indico L tan tranquilo como siempre – ahora haremos las parejas y una vez se les entregue su equipo se les dará un mapa y una brújula para luego comenzar a ascender. El mapa les indica un punto de salida desde el cual comenzaran a ascender, durante el ascenso es posible que logren encontrarse – y sin más que esa explicación L dio por terminada su explicación

\- Ahora chicos... comenzaremos a sortear las parejas – dijo Roger quien ayudado por Watari y L colocaron a la vista un recipiente con papeles donde seguramente estaban sus nombres

\- ¡Genial! – exclamó Mello con fastidio – con solo que no me toque con la bola de nieve es suficiente – dijo mirando de reojo a Near quien siguió tan tranquilo como si no hubiese escuchado nada

\- ¡No le digas así Mello! – reclamó Linda mirándole molesta

\- Perdona, no quise ofender a tu novio – se burló y poco después se escuchó la risotada de los demás

\- Tontos – masculló en voz baja antes que Roger llamara al orden

\- Muy bien... iniciamos – y diciéndolo Roger sacó un papel desdoblándolo para dar a conocer el nombre – Elena – llamó y una chica delgada, cabello negro corto y lentes alzó la mano y caminó hasta el frente – tu compañero será – sacó otro papel y lo desdobló – Patrick – indico y un chico castaño se acercó hasta la chica – sigamos... Mily... tu iras con... Ada...

Roger siguió con el sorteo. Las parejas una a una iban formándose. Erin había tenido la suerte de tocar con una de sus amigas y el chico con quien discutió le tocó con Nancy, una chica de cabello rubio cenizo bastante callada aunque era una matemática muy buena. El grupo iba reduciéndose de a poco y al final Mello masculló molesto pues su mejor amigo Matt se había tenido que ir con Gregory, un chico pelinegro que gozaba de ser bueno socialmente pues se llevaba con todos sin problemas.

\- Mello – nombró Roger a lo que el rubio se adelanto esperando que no le tocara con un idiota o en el peor de los casos con Near – tu iras con... Alice

\- ¡Qué! – exclamó la chica con una mueca de espanto

\- Peor suerte no podía tener – masculló Mello rodando los ojos

\- Como si quisiera ir contigo – mencionó la chica quien casi regularmente discutía con el rubio pues este siempre le gustaba meterse con ella

\- Chicos por favor – indicó Watari ante la discusión que iniciaba

\- Ya ni modo – fue lo que Mello dijo mientras daba la vuelta y Alice no hizo más que seguirle pues no tenia mas alternativa más que ir con él aunque no quisiera

\- Bien, sigamos – dijo el director de Wammy's para sacar otro papel – Sam... tu vas con... April (Eipril) – la pareja simplemente asintió sin más – Linda – llamó y la chica suspiró para dar dos pasos adelante – tu iras con – Roger sacó el papel y lo abrió – Near – indicó a lo que Linda abrió los ojos como platos

_\- ¡Qué! _– se gritó en su mente al saber quién sería su pareja

\- Bien – escuchó que dijo el albino

\- Vaya Linda, se te concedió ir con Near – dijo Mello y tras eso se escucharon varias risas de los demás

\- No la molestes Mello – advirtió Alice ante la broma

Near no hizo más que suspirar internamente para luego caminar tranquilamente junto a Linda quien se veía un poco sonrojada quizás por el comentario de Mello. La castaña por su parte a pesar de estar feliz con la situación no dejaba de estar un poco desanimada pues el día le había comenzado mal y no estaba segura de que haría con su periodo molestándole y de paso tener que subir una montaña. Si Dios la quería al menos esperaba que la cosa fuera rápida pues estaba comenzando a sentir cierto malestar en su vientre y eso no podía ser bueno.

Roger terminó de formar las parejas. Al final tenían 12 parejas listas y tras entregarles sus equipos, los cuales eran equipajes con lo necesario, mapa, brújula y el dispositivo con el cual los rastrearían todo el tiempo... estaban listos para comenzar. Se les hizo el recordatorio del objetivo de la actividad y los guías dieron sus recomendaciones al respecto sobre el terreno de la montaña. Todo estaba listo para partir.

\- Hey, bola de nieve – llamó Mello a Near mientras se dirigía hacia el punto de partida marcado en el mapa – veremos quién de los dos llega primero hasta el campamento – retó sonriéndole, sabía que Near casi nunca salía del interior del orfanato así que el esfuerzo físico no lo era todo en él por lo cual tenía ventaja

\- Como quieras – comentó sin darle importancia al reto, cosa que molesto un poco a Mello

\- Oye, señor de los retos como no te apures llegaremos en ultimo – le dijo Alice con cierto toque de burla logrando que Mello la mirara molesto

\- Pues contigo como compañera creo que es posible – rebatió a lo que Alice indignada se cruzó de brazos

\- Idiota – murmuró aunque luego divisó a Linda quien estaba llegando junto a Near por lo que se acercó a ella para hablarle – buena suerte Linda – le dijo con una sonrisa

\- Igualmente Ali , será mejor que no se maten mientras están solos en el trayecto – comentó con cierta diversión la chica

\- Tú debes aprovechar la compañía de Near, esto no sucede a menudo – le dijo pícara la chica sonrojando a Linda en el instante

\- ¡Ali! – exclamó nerviosa y sonrojada

\- Jajajaja – se rió al ver su reacción – tu no cambias – le dijo divertida – pero en serio... suerte. Y también suerte con el otro asunto – indicó confundiendo un poco a la castaña pero luego comprendió que se refería a su periodo

\- Créeme, la necesitaré – y Linda sonrió con cierto deje de agobio, ¿las cosas no podían irle mejor?... no, se dijo con ironía

\- ¡Te quieres apurar o que! – gritó Mello quien se había alejado de su compañera

\- ¡Ya voy señor amargado! – gritó con diversión notando como el rubio parecía molestarse con lo dicho

Le dio un abrazo a Linda, deseándole mucha suerte tanto con el trayecto como con Near. Luego de eso se acerco al albino que estaba un poco apartado de la castaña mientras esperaba que terminara de conversar con ella.

\- Cuídala Near – indicó una vez cerca

\- No tienes que decirlo – comentó sorprendiendo un poco a Ali aunque no era la primera vez que Near contestaba espontáneamente como lo hacía en ese momento

\- En fin... nos vemos luego – y antes de irse recordó algo y buscó a Linda con la mirada

\- Si la buscas, está por allá – indicó el albino señalando a la castaña que había caminado un poco lejos al no querer ser blanco de las burlas de su amiga en relación a ella y Near

\- Ay Linda – mencionó con una sonrisa y se giro de nuevo a Near – si pasa algo dale esto por favor – pidió mientras metía su mano en un bolsillo y sacaba una pequeña bolsita de papel – no lo sé con exactitud pero puede que lo necesite – indicó a lo que Near tomo la bolsita de papel un poco extrañado

\- De acuerdo – y sin más confirmación que esa Alice sonrió para luego alejarse ante otro grito por parte de Mello

Minutos más tarde las 12 parejas partieron tras la señal de salida y comenzaron con la dichosa actividad que planearan la cual estaba visto que sería una tortura para ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

...

Elena caminaba tranquilamente junto a su compañero castaño. Desde que iniciara la actividad apenas y habían cruzado palabras... y no era para menos, si en clases siquiera entraban en el mismo circulo de amistad por lo cual no tenían nada con que romper el silencio que se formaba entre ellos.

\- Que loco no – comentó de un momento a otro el castaño logrando atraer la atención de la chica – tu y yo subiendo una montaña juntos – indicó con una sonrisa de cierta burla

\- No era precisamente lo que me esperaba a decir verdad – comentó con voz suave aunque muy en el fondo escondía un tono de derrota

\- ¿Se supone que esto fomenta la convivencia y el trabajo en equipo? – preguntó no sin cierta ironía

\- No estoy segura – respondió ella un poco desubicada

\- Genial – masculló el chico por lo bajo, para las pocas palabras que intercambiaron no sabían siquiera como mantener una conversación más amena que esa

_\- Esto va para alargue _– pensó la chica, el tono burlón-irónico no terminaba de gustarle y aunque hacia su esfuerzo para seguir la conversación la verdad no sabía que aportar por lo que se limitó a volver al silencio en un ascenso que prometía seguir igual de silencioso si no se les ocurría un tema común para discutir... pero que tema en común compartirían una chica que gustaba de la música con un chico que gustaba de deportes y la física... lo más probable es que un tema opacaría al otro de acuerdo a lo que dijeran y al final terminarían debatiendo, sino es que discutiendo, por sus gustos los cuales protegerían de posibles quejas o cuestionamientos – _ya que _– se dijo y siguió en silencio junto con su compañero

...

\- Te puedes creer que hagamos esto – si, Mily siquiera había iniciado a ascender cuando ya se estaba quejando de la situación y Ada la secundaba en varios puntos que ella exponía

\- Encima nos tomara unas 4 horas o más subir, esto es agotador – suspiró tras decirlo para luego mirar alrededor – adoro la naturaleza pero odio esta situación – comentó mirando a su amiga

\- Yo podría subir esta montaña cualquier día menos hoy... justo hoy que quería completar mis proyectos para la clase de historia, en especial pasando por mis propios análisis de las grandes mentes pensantes de los siglos pasados – expresó molesta y desanimada

\- Yo que quería terminar mis ensayos para la clase de ciencias... encima tengo que mejorar mis notas porque la última vez el tarado de Haze me sermoneó por unos fallos – expresó con cierta molestia

\- Al menos nos toco juntas... no sé que me hubiese pasado si me toca con cualquier otra persona... en especial Mello o Near – mencionó a lo que Ada le miró

\- Pobre Linda, seguro tarda días en subir junto con Near – se rió tras decirlo

\- Lo más seguro es que sean semanas – y ambas estallaron en carcajadas

...

\- Quieres apresurarte Clare, si no aprovechamos el tiempo nos tomara años subir – expresó no sin cierto desespero la chica pelinegra haciendo que su amiga suspirase interiormente

\- Ya voy Erin... pero recuerda que esto de subir cuestas es matador así que hay que llevarlo con calma – indicó haciendo que Erin la volteara a ver

\- Que sepas sobre subir una montaña no me importa, lo que me importa es subir antes que nos agarre la noche o que nos ocurra un accidente – mencionó con aire dramático – ¡ay Dios! Y si nos encontramos con algo peligroso como una serpiente, ¡yo las odio! – chilló con pavor haciendo que a su amiga le baje una gota por la sien

\- No seas tan dramática Erin, ya verás que subiremos y ni cuenta nos daremos de ello – aseguró sin dejar de ver como la chica armaba un drama completo... la toleraba, era su amiga pero a veces tendía a ser demasiado dramática para su completo gusto – mejor sigamos caminando que es más productivo – y sin más comenzó de nuevo a caminar aun escuchando a su amiga armar las mil y un tragedias posibles en esa prueba que les habían puesto

...

\- Oye K, estamos en el camino correcto – mencionó una chica de cabello rubio cenizo mientras miraba los alrededores

\- Si, no te preocupes Nancy llegaremos incluso antes que la dramática de Erin y la señorita experta de Clare – dijo no sin cierta diversión a lo que Nancy asintió quedamente

\- De acuerdo – murmuró para luego seguir callada observando su entorno

\- Sabes Nancy, creo que nosotros estaremos muy bien al final de todo esto – dijo con un tono que a Nancy le dio inquietud... quien sabe que se le estaría ocurriendo a su compañero

_\- Lo bueno es que traigo gas pimienta en la bolsa de mi falda por si acaso _– se dijo mirando inquisidoramente a su compañero de turno

\- Sigamos con esta porquería de prueba – y sin más continuo su caminata con una chica no muy confiada de él

...

Así iban todas las parejas, cada una con sus desconfianzas y sus problemas varios pero continuando el ascenso aunque no lo quisieran. Sam y April eran los únicos que parecían subir sin muchos dramas ni problemas al igual que Joe y Lyn aunque ellos igual tenían sus debates sobre algún tema para matar el tiempo. Lo mismo pasaba con muchos otros chicos que parecían estar muy a la defensiva por la estúpida prueba que les habían puesto.

Muy por aparte estaban Matt y Gregory, ellos iban de lo más tranquilos mientras conversaban sobre juegos de video o incluso jugaban con la consola de Matt sin perder el ritmo que habían mantenido desde el inicio del ascenso... pero los que parecían estar atascados eran Mello y Alice todo porque...

\- ¡Te puedes dejar de quejar como niña mimada!, si vas a subir hazlo en silencio que no me dejas concentrarme en mi lectura – expresó molesta la rubia-castaña por cuarta vez desde que comenzaron

\- Hago lo que me venga en gana y no te permito que me digas de esa forma – rebatió molesto – encima que por estar leyendo casi te das contra un árbol hace rato loca – le dijo girando la mirada con fastidio y mordiendo una tableta de chocolate

\- ¡Yo no soy loca, idiota! – gritó molesta por como la llamo

\- ¡A quien llamas idiota, traga libros! – reaccionó tras escucharla parándose justo delante de ella y cortándole el paso

\- ¡Yo no veo otro idiota por aquí así que saca tus conclusiones! – diciéndolo ella giro la mirada altanera, Mello de verdad conseguía fastidiarla a muerte cuando se lo proponía

\- ¡Eres una loca desesperante! – gruñó con fastidio pero ello ni caso le hizo y paso por su lado volviendo a concentrarse en su libro mientras caminaba - ¡siquiera ten algo de modales y no ignores a las personas! – exclamó aun más molesto

\- Lo hare cuando vea a una de verdad – comentó sin verlo y siguiendo su camino haciendo que Mello deseara que fuera cualquier otro chico para ponerlo en su lugar... ¡pero no! Tenía que ser la desesperante de Alice con sus estúpidos libros que parecía no cansarse de leer y si no eran libros entonces ella se ponía a escribir como si su vida dependiera de eso

\- Que fastidio – murmuró para luego seguir a la chica porque no tenia de otra... de ser por él la dejaría atrás y subiría por su cuenta antes que la bola de algodón de Near que seguro debía estar muerto de cansancio. Sonrió con ese pensamiento... sería una visión interesante ver a Near en estos momentos, cuando apenas pasaban 1 hora y media desde que comenzara la prueba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autora:**

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido el primer cap de este mini fic continuación de mi otro fic de mismo nombre? (rayos, eso sonó como trabalenguas -.-)

Espero que les haya gustado la verdad, debo aclarar que me ha costado plasmar algunas cosas pero bueee... aclaro que no voy a poner lo que pasa entre todos porque acá me centraré en dos parejas más que en otras... una, por supuesto NearxLinda... y la otra, claro esta, MelloxAlice ^_^ (que en mi anterior fic deje ahí en la deriva más que como una mención que como una pareja xD)

Ahora queda en veremos qué pasará en el siguiente, andar con el periodo y subir una montaña es mala combinación -.- ¿Cómo creen que le irá a Linda eh?... ¿Y qué pasará con Mello y Alice? Será que terminaran matándose entre ellos xD... me lo reservo para el que viene ^_^

Me despido y espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura...

Nos vemos en el próximo!

**¿Reviews?**

**.**

**Luna Love**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a tod s! :D

Después de un considerable tiempo (si como no, considerable es morir por meses y actualizar hasta hoy -.-U) ¡Luna revive! :D

Sé que he dejado a medio andar todas mis historias y que solo me aparecí por el cumple de Near :3 pero es que en serio mi inspiración me ha abandonado u.u yo con todo gusto escribiría hasta la saciedad y hasta que mi ideas digan "tiempo fuera" pero para mi desgracia las musas se han ido de viaje a quien sabe que parte y tan solo me saludan de paso de vez en cuando u.u

Pero en fin, la cosa es que al menos pude terminar con este cap :D y se los dejo ya porque sé que les gustó (o al menos así me lo dicen los review :3)… de paso que quiero decirles que este cap va con dedicatoria ultra-hiper-mega atrasada por los cumpleaños de **Gamma** y **Ellie** ^_^U

**¡Chicas, con amor para ustedes y para el resto de las NeLis! :D** (Si de las NeLis había alguna otra cumpleañera dese por aludida que también se los dedico :D)

Sin más los dejo con el capítulo que espero les guste y les saque una que otra sonrisa ^_^… ¡nos vemos abajo!

**Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata, yo solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin fines de lucro.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Incómoda Situación II: Campamento de Locura y Amor**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La jornada había avanzado bastante para todos los chicos que estaban en esa "prueba". Muchos de ellos habían aprendido a las malas a no estar perdiendo tiempo o jugar con la situación. Entre esos estaban Q y Lis que por estar tonteando habían terminado huyendo de un enjambre de abejas tras golpear el panal, por suerte aquella montaña tenía un río porque de otro modo quizás hubiesen terminado fuera de la prueba tras ser salvados por el equipo de rescate que estaba preparado para atender eventualidades durante la prueba.

En el campamento 2, Roger y Watari descansaban tranquilamente mientras tomaban un tecito y observaban varias computadoras que mostraban la señal de los chicos en un mapa completo de la montaña.

\- Creo que esta ha sido la mejor idea que pudo haberse ocurrido para que esos chicos hagan más que dar problemas en el orfanato – comentó tranquilamente Roger, mientras Watari sonreía

\- Es más que eso... es una prueba de resistencia y convivencia que les servirá aunque no lo vean así en un inicio, además en un ámbito común nunca se sabe quien estará contigo y necesitaras confiar para poder hacer cualquier trabajo... aunque no sea confianza absoluta es fundamental que exista de cierto modo para llevar a cabo cualquier situación – explica sin darle tanto peso a la situación que para Roger era el cuidar de todos los chicos del orfanato lo cual ya le causaba ciertas jaquecas y más de un "odio a esos mocosos" que de vez en cuando decía cuando su paciencia llegaba a limite

\- Aun así esta prueba resulta un escarmiento – y sin agregar más siguió bebiendo su té con una expresión relajada

Un poco alejado de ellos estaba el joven pelinegro que comía pastelillos mientras tomaba un café, demasiado dulce para una persona normal pero que él bebía como si fuese agua simple, sonreía para sí ante la conversación de los mayores. El objetivo de la prueba era claro pero a Roger parecía divertirle la situación que pasaban los chicos... pero viendo información en una laptop cercana solo observó curioso una pequeña variante de la cual sacaba sus debidas conclusiones aunque sin decir o expresar nada en sus gestos o acciones.

_\- Interesante _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era medio día, increíblemente habían pasado poco mas de 2 horas y la mayoría parecía estar fastidiándose con la dichosa prueba. Muchos habían tenido su par de accidentes, otros habían estado discutiendo con su compañero sin llegar a acuerdos que ayudaran y otros simplemente parecían estar riéndose de la situación por no gritar histéricos a los cuatro vientos.

Pero quienes parecían llevarse mejor eran Matt y Gregory... así mismo Near y Linda quienes tras las primeras horas de caminata se habían detenido más por petición de la chica que del chico puesto que era tarde y tenía hambre.

Se detuvieron en el primer lugar adecuado que vieron, Near a pesar de permanecer callado y con esa expresión suya se notaba cansado del trayecto. Linda era cuento aparte, aunque era muy animada y casi siempre la responsable que él corriera aunque sea un pequeño trayecto desde el interior del orfanato hasta el patio, hoy lucía bastante desanimada y cansada también. No lo decía abiertamente pero Near podía notarlo y sabía que ella se sentía mal por alguna razón. Claro que ella negaba con una sonrisa bastante fingida para luego retomar la marcha no sin cierta pesadez.

\- ¿Cuánto más nos faltará? – mencionó la chica, tras un rato de silencio, con un tono un tanto agobiado y aburrido que no paso desapercibido por su compañero

\- Al paso que vamos nos queda por lo menos 3 horas quizás menos para poder llegar hasta la cima – indicó el chico con ese tono calmado de siempre

Linda suspiró, la verdad es que quería que aquello terminara. No estaba para nada cómoda y se sentía un poco mal, comenzaba a sentirse enojada, frustrada y a la vez se sentía muy desanimada pero trataba de aparentar lo contrario. Bonito día para ella, tenía que sentirse tan mal justo cuando le tocaba hacer pareja con Near... en otro momento tal vez estaría sonriendo y disfrutando estar con el albino pero lastimosamente su estado de ánimo no era el mejor en ese momento. Siguieron comiendo en silencio, un silencio que le comenzaba a ser muy pesado a la chica quien tras terminar con su comida se levantó y se perdió de vista pues debía hacer algo importante antes de seguir.

Near por su parte la dejo estar, tal vez solo era cansancio lo que la chica sentía. Tras unos minutos más continuaron con el ascenso aunque para Linda la situación se estaba poniendo de mal en peor.

_\- Ojala termine pronto_ – pensó mientras sentía que la situación comenzaba a afectarle

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por otro lado cierto rubio y cierta chica rubia-castaña iban ignorándose mutuamente mientras caminaban. Hacía bastante que habían almorzado pero sus discusiones habían seguido hasta que al parecer se cansaron de gritarse y decidieron darse tregua. Alice leía mientras caminaba mientras Mello comía chocolate y observaba el mapa.

\- ¿Cuánto más falta? – mencionó tras un rato de silencio la chica sin dejar su lectura de lado

\- Apenas y llevamos medio camino – respondió aunque tuvo que tragarse el "loca" que quería decirle, eso sería iniciar de nuevo las discusiones y no quería eso... al menos no por el momento

\- Ah bien – y sin más la chica volvió a prestar entera atención en su lectura

Mello rodó los ojos, Alice se sumía en su bendito libro y él quedaba de lado como si no existiera y eso le molestaba de sobremanera. Sin querer iniciar una discusión solo se limitó a ignorarla mientras degustaba su chocolate pero justo en ese momento se le ocurría recordar algo...

** – Flash Back – **

Mello estaba tranquilamente recostado contra uno de los arboles del patio mientras Matt jugaba con su consola a un lado de él. El día era pacifico y el clima era agradable por lo que ellos disfrutaban de eso. En un determinado momento se escucho un grito a la distancia...

\- ¡Espérame Linda! – gritó una rubia-castaña mientras le daba alcance a otra chica, castaña, quien llevaba una libreta en las manos

\- Que molesta – murmuró Mello llamando la atención de Matt

\- No deberías tomarle tanto peso Mello – indicó su amigo sin dejar su videojuego en ningún momento y logrando que el rubio se extrañara con sus palabras – que le hayas tocado el punto flaco fue tu idea, Alice solo se defendió – ante esas palabras Mello se fastidió

\- ¡Cállate Matt! – riñó molesto – además esa loca de las letras aun me debe lo de la ultima vez – mencionó con hastió recordando como la chica se había burlado de él la última vez que habían discutido, encima fue frente a los idiotas que tenia por compañeros...

¡La desesperante de Alice se había atrevido a tacharlo de reprimido sexual con concepto de Willy Wonka! Encima cuando quiso rebatirle Linda se metió en medio parándolos a ambos pues el docente de turno había llegado y siquiera lo notaron por estar enfrascados en su pleito verbal. Lo peor de todo es que la chica se sonrió con suficiencia para luego dar la vuelta y desde ese momento no había podido desquitarse de ella.

\- Uf! – Matt paró su juego y se giró hacia Mello, su amigo tenía el semblante de alguien a punto de cometer un crimen sino es que un asesinato – sabes Mello, empiezo a creer que de verdad te gusta Alice – comentó relajadamente a lo que Mello le miró con furia y desagrado

\- ¡¿A mí?! ¡¿gustarme esa loca traga libros?! – exclamó para después hacer una mueca de asco – si como no, tus malditos juegos te fundieron el cerebro porque esa loca siquiera es mi tipo – y tras decirlo se cruzó de brazos y giró la mirada

\- Si le prestas tanta atención, la molestas incluso más que a Near y de paso le tomas tanto peso a sus palabras cualquiera sacaría esa conclusión – levantó los hombros con simpleza para luego tomar su juego de video pero antes de poder comenzar Mello lo golpeó en la cabeza - ¡Auch!

\- Eso es por decir idioteces – y sin más Mello se levantó y se fue antes de tener ganas de matar a su compañero por semejantes palabras

** – Fin Flash Back – **

_\- Si claro, como si me gustara la loca esta _– se dijo tras recordar aquella conversación que le sacó más de un momento de fastidio

Miró a la chica que aun iba sumida en su libro y rodó los ojos pero en un reflejo, tras ver que ella iba directo a caer en una pequeña zanja del terreno, la tomó con brusquedad del brazo y la jaló.

\- ¡Oye! – exclamó al momento de jalarla

\- ¡Aaah! – la chica gritó ante el repentino jalón y tras notar como Mello la tenía cerca de él le miró molesta - ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡No me estés asustando, idiota! – riñó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

\- ¡Fíjate por donde caminas que casi caes en esa zanja, loca! – le rebatió a lo que Alice notó lo que decía pero no por ello dejó de estar molesta

\- ¡Yo no soy loca!

\- Despistada malagradecida, te hubiera dejado caer entonces – mencionó rodando los ojos

Alice se soltó de Mello y miró hacia otro lado, para haberle evitado el golpe no sabía cómo comportarse con una dama. Se adelantó con fastidio escuchando como su compañero de turno murmura lo idiota, malagradecida y loca que estaba... y aunque quiso gritarle que dejara de tacharla de ese modo decidió continuar antes de caer en otra tanda de gritos, ya suficientes ganas de torcerle el cuello tenía que si seguía provocándola terminaría haciéndolo. Y Mello por su parte se maldecía por preocuparse de esa loca auto-justificándose que no quería llevar una carga encima si ella se lastimaba porque con eso le tomaría más tiempo terminar de subir.

\- Maldita loca – murmuró por ultimo mientras la chica sentía un tic en el ojo... si, seguro iban a empezar de nuevo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

...

\- ¡Eeeehk! – el chillido de Erin seguro terminaría reventándole un tímpano a la pobre de Clare quien se giró a ver a su compañera encontrándola con cara de asco sacudiéndose la ropa con desespero – ¡quítamela, quítamela, QUITAMELA! – decía con desespero

\- ¿Qué rayos tienes Erin? – inquirió acercándose a la chica quien señaló a un insecto en la blusa lo cual le puso los ojos como platos a la otra... tanto escándalo por ¿una mantis religiosa?

\- ¡Quítamela! Esta cosa me va morder o algo – suplicó con desespero y tras reaccionar Clare se acerco, tras suspirar para sí, y con una mano tomó la mantis y la alejó de la chica - ¡No la toques que te va morder! – le dijo ahora preocupada por su compañera quien volvió a lanzar otro suspiro

\- Erin, solo es una mantis – indicó para después dejarla en las hojas de unos arbustos y luego se giró hacia su amiga – en serio Erin, comienzo a pensar que estas muy dramática incluso más de lo normal – le dijo mirándola con cara de poker

\- Nunca se sabe lo que pueda pasar con esas cosas además no sabemos que más nos depara en lo que resta del camino – la chica se mostró espantada – ¡y si hay serpientes! – chilló con miedo mientras la otra se golpeaba con la palma de la mano en la frente

\- Dios dame paciencia – suplicó... esa iba a ser una jornada de la que terminaría hastiada o peor

...

Por otro lado dos chicos caminaban completamente relajados. Desde que iniciara el ascenso no habían tenido muchos problemas así que no había de que quejarse quizás excepto porque la chica no terminaba de fiarse de su compañero.

\- Oye Nancy, soy yo o este sendero parece estar borrándose – inquirió a lo que ella notó el camino... seguían en el sendero no veía porque decía eso su compañero

\- ¿A qué te refieres?, el sendero no se está borrando ni nada – indicó extrañada

\- Bueno, es que si nos perdemos al menos nos tendríamos el uno al otro – y sonrió, una sonrisa de predador que le hizo a la chica mirarlo con desconfianza y tocar el bolsillo de su falda – ¿tú qué dices Nancy? No sería interesante – le dijo mientras se le acercaba... ¡vamos! la chica era interesante para él aunque casi nunca se hablaban y K era conocido por sus jueguitos con las chicas, le gustaba hacerlas sentirse vulnerables ante él

Pero lo último que supo K fue que Nancy sacó un botecito de su falda y luego le roció gas pimienta en el rostro logrando sacarle un grito de dolor al chico que seguro resonó por toda la montaña.

...

\- ¿Uh? – Linda detuvo su paso, juraría que escuchó un grito lo cual de cierto modo le puso un poco nerviosa – ¿escuchaste eso Near? – inquirió a su compañero que igual se detuvo y miraba serio a la castaña

\- No debe ser nada – le restó importancia desviando la mirada hacia un lado y enrollando un mechón de pelo en sus dedos

\- Si, tal vez si – y siguieron caminando aunque Linda comenzaba a sentirse peor... empezaba a dolerle el vientre y eso definitivamente estaba mal. Miró hacia el cielo y notó que iba poniéndose algo gris por lo cual no pudo evitar suspirar... al parecer también el clima estaba en contra mostrándose deprimente para ella – _con solo que no le dé por llover_ –pensó con tristeza comenzando a sentirse aun peor que hace un momento

...

Ok, eso no estaba en los planes en ningún momento. Una llovizna se había aparecido cuando ya pasaban unas 3 horas y algo desde el comienzo de aquella actividad pero esta había evolucionado hasta convertirse en una lluvia que definitivamente había obligado a todos a refugiarse un poco mientras pasaba.

\- Jodida lluvia, tan bien que íbamos – comentó un chico de cabello castaño sonriendo divertido y viendo a su compañero que estaba metido en un juego de video

\- Si, esto sí que cambia muchos panoramas – mencionó sin dejar de presionar los botones hasta que paso el nivel y puso pausa para ver a su compañero – creo que esto nos va retrasar más de lo planeado Greg – comentó mirando como la lluvia parecía acrecentarse en vez de disminuir

\- Me gustaría saber cómo les estará yendo a los demás – sonrió de solo pensarlo, de algunos esperaba menos que de otros considerando el cómo se dividieron

\- Tan solo espero que Mello no termine matando a Alice o al revés – murmuró para luego sonreír divertido... seguro que este cambio de planes les sacaba la peor parte a esos dos – _tal vez eso le ayude a Mello a descubrir y aceptar de una vez lo que siente _–pensó para después seguir con su videojuego mientras Greg se mantenía viendo el mapa y observando el estado del clima

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Joder! ¡Maldición! ¡Demonios!... podía seguir exclamando esas y más cosas en su mente durante todo el rato y aun así eso no solucionaría nada. Esa maldita lluvia era lo último que tenían previsto y para colmo tenía más de un problema encima...

\- ¡Maldita lluvia! – exclamó molesto mientras su compañera rodaba los ojos con hastío

\- Gritarle a la lluvia no sirve por si no te diste cuenta – le dijo con cierta mordacidad mientras escurría su cabello el cual tenía mojado al igual que toda ella... la maldita llovizna que ahora era una maldita lluvia, más parecida a un diluvio que otra cosa, los había tomado por sorpresa y sin un resguardo que funcionara debidamente cerca de ellos habían terminado empapados antes de encontrar refugio entre unos árboles aun mas frondosos los cuales estaban cerca de una cueva algo estrecha pero lo suficiente para ambos

\- No me fastidies Alice – la miró con molestia mientras la chica le mantenía la mirada sin dejarse intimidar – si no fuera por ese estúpido libro no tendríamos las cosas como están ahora – recriminó viéndola como quien mira a un ladrón mientras ella con indignación se levantó de su lugar para llegar donde estaba el rubio

\- ¡Ese estúpido libro fue mi primer regalo en Wammy´s House así que no lo insultes! – le gritó a la cara sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían un poco por lo que giró la mirada

Alice dejó de mirar a Mello y por eso no vio como el chico se la quedó viendo con un semblante un tanto diferente. Hace un rato cuando comenzó a llover ella se guardó el libro por debajo de la chaqueta que traía sobre una blusa color lila pero mientras corrían buscando donde resguardarse la chica tropezó casi cayendo de no ser porque Mello en un rápido reflejo alcanzo a sostenerla pero el libro se le salió de su escondite y cayó en un charco de lodo que se había formado. La chica le había gritado un "¡tarado!" y comenzaron a discutir mientras ella sacaba su libro completamente mojado y lleno de lodo por todos lados... sin molestarse por la lluvia comenzaron a discutir a viva voz olvidando lo de buscar un refugio y para cuando acordaron estaban chorreando agua... dejaron su pelea de lado y en cuanto vieron un lugar se metieron sin dudarlo un segundo pero cada uno por su lado comenzaron a maldecir el clima y a su compañero... Alice maldecía mas a Mello porque no hizo más que reclamarle cosas y no le ayudó con su libro el cual por cierto se encontraba a un lado de sus pertenencias, igualmente mojadas, completamente arruinado.

\- No sé para qué diablos traes eso si no estamos en el orfanato para que andes de quisquillosa – fue lo que le escuchó luego de unos minutos de silencio mientras ella le enviaba una mirada envenenada y quiso gritarle de todo pero se contuvo solo porque de seguir así terminaría llorando de rabia

_\- Al menos tú no estás con un idiota como este Linda _– pensó con pesar mientras le daba la espalda a Mello, escuchando que por enésima vez murmuraba un "loca" contra su persona

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquello no podía ser cierto. Linda se hizo un ovillo escondiendo su rostro contra sus piernas fuertemente apretadas contra su pecho. La lluvia había empeorado su día, si de por sí se había levantado con el pie izquierdo nunca pensó que de verdad Dios la dejaría abandonada a merced de la desgracia. Near un poco alejado de ella la miró con esa expresión tan suya, la evaluaba. No le había dicho nada desde que comenzó a llover y tuvieron que aligerar el paso pero apenas encontraron donde refugiarse la chica se había mantenido en un estado realmente lamentable. Se habían mantenido en silencio y en todo ese tiempo la castaña de las coletas había estado muy distante, se comenzó a quejar de todo lo cual extrañó a Near pero aun así no dijo nada y siguió con su tranquila postura de siempre aunque por dentro se molestara porque la lluvia no había hecho más que retrasar todo ese juego ridículo que tenían por prueba.

Linda por su parte además de maldecir el clima en su mente también maldecía su suerte. Se sentía tan frustrada y molesta, su vientre dolía y el silencio de Near la estaba encolerizando de una forma que era impensable en ella. Se mantenía callada porque sabía que si dejaba salir sus frustraciones no llegaría a nada pero el tiempo seguía su curso y el sonido de la lluvia se le asemejaba al sonido de un reloj en una habitación en completo silencio y ese silencio la llevó a Near de nuevo.

\- Maldición… tenía que ser este día – murmuró luego de un cuarto de hora de silencio haciendo que el albino le mirara con sus ojos sin moverse de su sitio – _encima este maldito dolor _– pensó para sí mientras se abraza a sí misma intentando calmarse un poco a pesar de todo

Near se dedicó a mirarla por unos segundos en su habitual silencio para después restarle importancia, o al menos eso se decía que hacia puesto que aunque no lo expresaba abiertamente estaba al pendiente de la situación de Linda.

\- ¿Cuánto más estaremos aquí? – volvió a murmurar con una voz que denotaba su molestia en aumento

\- Si el clima sigue de la misma manera difícilmente podremos avanzar en al menos un par de horas basándonos en la intensidad de la lluvia y el tiempo transcurrido…

\- No necesito una clase solo pregunté cuanto más estaremos aquí –dijo cortantemente deteniendo las palabras de Near y haciendo que el albino la mirara con detenimiento para colmo de males – ¿qué tanto me ves? – giró la mirada hacia otro lado fastidiada ¿con quién sabe qué? porque ni ella misma sabia ¿con quién estaba molesta?

\- Estas actuando muy fuera de tu persona – comentó de los más tranquilo el albino mirando a la nada con esa expresión de poker que en otro momento a Linda le habría importado poco

\- Que observador – murmuró contra los dientes intentando dejar de fastidiarse ante los dolores que atacaban su bajo vientre de manera cruel a decir verdad

El silencio volvió a inundar el lugar y Linda intentaba no pensar en lo mucho que le fastidiaba la situación mientras afuera el clima no hacía más que seguir en su obstinamiento por arruinarle más de la cuenta su día. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? Se preguntaba la chica mientras presionaba su vientre por culpa de los malditos dolores. Pasó un considerable tiempo que más que relajarla la estaba sacando de quicio y la gota que derramaba el maldito vaso era Near con su silencio y porte de estatua por un lado sin importarle nada mientras se enrollaba un mechón de cabello entre los dedos.  
A Linda le faltaba muy poco para querer aventarle una roca a la maldita cabeza pero se contenía porque el dolor le estaba atenazando con fuerza y eso solo le hacía querer llorar. Por su parte Near le miraba de vez en cuando, observando sus reacciones aun sin entender que le sucedía pero decidiendo no prestar demasiada atención aunque tal vez se arrepentiría después.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Joder! ¡¿Es que en serio no podía quedarse con la maldita boca cerrada?! Lo odiaba en ese momento, odiaba más que nada que siempre le estuviera llamando loca cuando él era un maldito adicto del chocolate con complejos de Willy Wonka. Su mirada asesina sobre el rubio a unos centímetros de ella era tal que si esta de verdad pudiera herirlo ya estaría sangrando en el maldito suelo de esa cueva.

Por su parte el rubio no estaba mejor que ella. En serio ¿Es que no pudo tocarle con otro idiota que no fuera esa chica tan desesperante? ¿Qué clase de loca se enojaba por un estúpido libro que podría conseguir en una librería? ¡¿Y qué si decía que era tan especial?! Además ella tenía la culpa por llevarlo sabiendo que no era un día de campo el que tendrían.

\- ¡Eres un idiota, insensible con corte de chica! – le gritó con rabia

\- ¡Tú eres una maldita loca desesperante que más parece ratón de biblioteca que otra maldita cosa! – rebatió a su vez el chico quien estaba conteniéndose de soltarle un golpe solo porque era una maldita mujer y si le hacía algo seguro Roger lo castigaría por el resto del año, ni se diga la impresión que se llevarían Watari y L

\- ¡Yo no soy un ratón de biblioteca! –chilló con histeria

\- ¿A si? Como si alguien te fuera a creer – se burló con saña – encima eres una maldita plana sin gracia que a ningún chico le parecerías atractiva – Mello se sonrió con suficiencia viendo el gesto descompuesto de la chica al escucharle

Alice se quedó con una expresión de alguien a quien le han dado un maldito puñetazo en el estómago. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿El rubio con corte de niña le había dicho plana y poco atractiva? Alice apuño las manos hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y mirándolo con rabia e indignación le dirigió todavía una mirada más dura a Mello.

\- ¿Plana dices? – mencionó con tono de rabia contenida – que tu encuentres atractivo a un hombre y veas así a las mujeres es tu maldito problema ¡maldito imbécil! Para tu información ¡yo no soy plana ni menos soy poco atractiva! – comentó con gritos indignados, había tocado su orgullo de mujer y de alguna manera le había sacado de quicio como nunca

\- ¿Qué demonios estas insinuando pecho liso? – le dice con burla y molestia viéndola rabiar hasta ponerse roja de ira

\- ¡Eres un maldito gay reprimido! – le gritó sintiendo las lágrimas de frustración picarle en los ojos, ella no es que se creyera la más atractiva pero tenía lo suyo y que un idiota que comía chocolates a cada rato dijera que era poco atractiva o pecho liso le enfurecía aunque sabía que era tonto tomarle tanto peso a lo que ese rubio de segunda le dijera

\- ¡¿A quien llamas gay reprimido, traga libros?! –exclama notándose en sus ojos la oscuridad de la ira cegarle el juicio más y más

\- ¡¿A quién crees imbécil?! – le dice con suficiencia y furia

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡SUFICIENTE! – exclamó con verdadera furia tomándola de los hombros con fuerza

\- ¡Suéltame idiota! – exclama con furia sintiendo el apretón que seguro dejaría marcas en sus hombros - ¡¿Qué demonios te crees?!

\- ¡ME TIENES HARTO! ¡¿QUIERES PROBAR TU MALDITO PUNTO?! ¡CÓMETE TUS MALDITA PALABRAS! – le dice con furia y lo último que Alice hace es abrir los ojos desmesuradamente por la acción del idiota de Mello

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autora:**

Bien, he aquí el capítulo número 2 de esta secuela :D

La verdad es que este cap lo tenía casi listo desde hace más de dos meses y algo pero no hallaba como terminarle al cap para poder comenzar el siguiente y al final se me prendió el foco al menos xD

Espero que les haya gustado y como dije que les haya sacado una que otra sonrisa que a fin de cuentas es lo que busco con este mi fic de humor-romance ^_^

Por lo pronto pues no prometo nada con el siguiente cap (Que en realidad es el final de esta mini historia) así que simplemente les diré que espero me tengan paciencia (como ya habran notado se requiere mucha conmigo u.u –Luna en la esquina– ) y que sigan disfrutando de mis historias ^_^

No voy a entretener más a nadie así que me despido y esperemos que las musas vuelvan definitivamente… por lo pronto, ¡nos veremos!

**¿Reviews?**

**Luna Love**

**Pd: he subido un par de historias más, dos one-shot de hecho, que espero les guste :D solo quería avisarles nada más… Ahora sí, ¡bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody! xD… ok, no ._.U

Que tal a todos, después de un largo tiempo vuelvo yo a publicar algo (demostrándole al mundo que no he muerto T-T9). En serio, mil disculpas si me he desaparecido de una manera tal que siquiera he podido actualizar pero mis problemas de no tener PC sumado a mi muerta inspiración me han tenido tan fuera de onda que ya había extrañado sentarme frente a una lap para dejar fluir lo que pienso. No quiero quitárseles demasiado tiempo así que espero el capítulo les guste… espero no decepcionar con el cierre que le he dado a esta linda mini-historia que llega a su final.

**Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata, yo solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin fines de lucro.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Incómoda Situación II: Campamento de Locura y Amor**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si creía que Linda era una chica muy pasiva en ese momento le estaba mostrando que no lo era del todo y no es como si él lo creyera realmente. Near alzó una ceja en claro gesto de contrariedad al verle prácticamente retorcerse de dolor en su sitio. Para colmo había tenido "la maravillosa idea" de preguntarle un "¿Estás bien?" que no hizo sino que ella le mirara gélidamente como si quisiera atravesarlo con la mirada cuando en otras circunstancias le habría lanzado una sonrisa típica de ella.

Linda no sabía si es que Near en serio se hacía o era idiota en ese momento para estarle preguntando "¿Estas bien?" si la veía retorcer del dolor. ¡Ese maldito dolor! Odiaba en ese momento su condición de mujer y tenía ganas de gritar, llorar y desquitar el dolor con cualquier excusa que tuviera pero sinceramente eso solo se quedaba en pensamientos y acciones no ejecutadas porque no quería ponerse como loca con ataque de histeria… pero al paso que iba quien sabe si no entraba en ese estado.

\- Parece que la lluvia está cediendo un poco – el comentario de Near era bastante vago, como si lo dijera a sí mismo en voz alta aunque sinceramente no sabía porque siquiera lo había dicho

\- ¿Alguna otra novedad que deba saber? – inquirió Linda con tono sarcástico por lo que Near la miro fijamente – ¿Qué tanto me miras maldita sea? – preguntó con fastidio

\- El motivo por el que sea te encuentres así no es un justificante completo en tus actitudes – fue el comentario que le dio y Linda sintió la necesidad de tomar una roca para aventársela a la cabeza

\- ¡Y tú qué demonios sabes! – exclamó con molestia aunque Near siguió con la misma expresión taciturna que solo consiguió aumentarle su mal humor

Decidiendo ignorarlo por completo dejó de verle sino tendría verdaderas intenciones de aventarle cualquier tipo de cosa a la cabeza por esa maldita actitud tan tranquila como si no le importara en lo más mínimo lo que sucedía en su entorno. De verdad toda esa maldita prueba estaba sacándola de quicio en muchos sentidos, ¿Por qué maldito motivo tenía que pasar por esa situación en ese momento? ¿Justo tenía que pasar cuando andaba en sus días?... en serio alguien arriba la odiaba aunque no sabía por qué carajos.

_\- ¡Para ya por favor!_ – suplicaba en su mente sin saber que hacer al respecto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

\- No puede ser, ¿Cuánto más lloverá? ¡Me volveré loca! –Erin comenzaba con sus dramas de nuevo, estaba que moría de desesperación mientras Clare contaba ya casi hasta 500 para que su paciencia no se agotara pero las quejas, lloriqueos y exclamaciones de Erin la estaban sacando de quicio de la peor manera - ¡¿y qué haremos si nos quedamos atrapadas aquí?! – chilló con horror rebalsando la paciencia de la otra chica

\- ¡Ya basta Erin! Como sigas así te dejo amarrada a un árbol – riñó con semblante realmente molesto

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Me dejaras aquí! – Erin retrocedió dos pasos lejos de su amiga con verdadero espanto - ¡¿Por qué quieres ser tan cruel conmigo?! – se lamentaba con expresión dramáticamente llorona haciendo que Claire quiera estrangularla

\- Primero, porque ya me estas volviendo loca a mí. Segundo, porque en nada aportan tus lloriqueos de cada dos por tres y tercero, ¡porque ya me tienes harta! – espetó con un tono y semblante muy molestos haciendo que la pelinegra calle aun con gesto dolido por las palabras de su compañera

\- ¡Odio esta prueba! ¡Ahora tú también quieres hacerme mal a mí que soy tu amiga! –exclamó con dramatismo nuevamente luego de varios minutos de silencio

\- ¡Por favor Erin, cállate de una vez antes que cumpla mi amenaza! – exclamó con firmeza

\- ¡Quiero volver a casa! – lloriqueó al oírla amenazarle de esa forma por lo que Clare sintió un tic en el ojo…

…

Matt y Greg parecían estar un poco ansiosos por irse de aquel lugar, hacía más de hora que estaban en aquel refugio y la lluvia parecía no querer mermar del todo. Ambos chicos estaban seguros de una cosa, más de alguno terminaría volviéndose loco en esa prueba y para pasar un poco el rato comenzaron a apostar por las posibles parejas en la prueba a las que la cordura se les iría por un caño.

\- ¿Qué me dices de Near y Linda? – comenta de forma un tanto burlona el chico pelinegro viendo al pelirrojo a su lado

\- Vamos ¿es en serio? Ellos dos son de lo más calmados. Seguro que deben ser los que menos problemas se cargan – afirma Matt convencido de sus palabras

\- Bueno, uno nunca sabe dónde en realidad hay problemas – comenta divertido el chico mientras Matt solo niega un poco y siguen con sus evaluaciones de casos… estaba seguro que quienes más peligraban en aquellas circunstancias eran Mello y Alice no Linda y Near…

…

Nancy permanecía a más de metro y medio lejos de K por motivos más que concretos. Después que se atreviera a flirtearle de forma tan descarada como la suya y que le echara gas pimienta el chico parecía más enfadado con ella y ya no tan amable como aparentaba. Suspiró, para ser una actividad de convivencia y trabajo en equipo al parecer a ella le había tocado con el peor de todos. Frotó sus brazos con sus manos, tenía frio y no podía ocultarlo pero si de algo estaba segura es que ni loca se acercaría a K.

Por su parte el chico veía el panorama estando de brazos cruzados. Su jugadita con Nancy prácticamente le había salido muy mal pero es que nunca se imaginó que ella iba a andar preparada de esa manera. Aun le ardía un poco la vista y por eso prefería los límites y la distancia antes que quedar ciego el resto de su vida. Miró a la chica, tenía frio y eso era un hecho pero no lo diría y menos le pediría ayuda

\- Debo estar idiota – lanzó un suspiro y se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba acercándose con cautela a la chica para después dejarla caer sobre sus hombros sobresaltándola – tranquila Nan… solo es para que te pase un poco el frio – menciona con las manos en alto en signo de que no haría nada mas

\- ¿Uh? – Nancy le miró desconfiada, no terminaba de creerle pero en verdad la chaqueta, aunque un poco húmeda, le generaba calor

\- No pienses que estoy intentando algo contigo. Con una vez me basta la lección, no quiero quedarme ciego – mencionó rodando un poco los ojos y volviendo a verla, ella bajaba un poco la guardia

\- Gracias… pero mantente lejos, no confío mucho en ti – le dice con cierto recelo

\- Como digas Nan… - sonrió tranquilo al ver que no rechazaría su ayuda y volvió a su sitio… era linda, tal vez solo se había pasado del límite pero no negaría que la chica seguía siendo muy interesante

Por su parte Nancy solo le observó hasta que se sentó en el mismo lugar de antes y bajó la mirada un poco… sonrió levemente, al menos la chaqueta le ayudaba mucho. Tal vez después se lo agradecería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya estaba sacada de quicio y eso era un maldito problema para el resto de la humanidad o eso creía. Near alzó una ceja observando su comportamiento por demás fuera de lugar. Que recordara no le había hecho nada y ella se había puesto a llorar en silencio. Quiso indagar un poco en lo que le sucedía y se le había puesto a la defensiva.

\- ¡Ya deja de mirarme así! – exclamó al ver aquella mirada escrutadora que solo le ponía los nervios de punta en aquel momento

Definitivamente se había puesto en plan loca pero ¿a quién le importaba?, no es como si Near fuera a decirle algo al respecto puesto que era más callado que una roca. Dios, ¿estaba comenzando a perder la razón por el dolor acaso? En verdad quería que Near le dijese algo pero al mismo tiempo quería que se mantuviera en silencio para ayudar a su paz mental. Necesitaba con urgencia algo para calmar el dolor. Se hizo un ovillo en el suelo presionando más insistentemente su vientre mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaban.

\- Quiero regresar – susurró con la voz un poco invadida por el llanto

\- Si es así entonces deberíamos dar la alerta para que nos saquen – Near apenas si mostraba algún sentimiento en su tono de voz pero tal parecía que las condiciones de Linda no eran óptimas para continuar aquella tortura llamada "actividad de convivencia y trabajo en equipo". Aunque no comprendiera del todo la situación de Linda estaba seguro que lo más prudente era retirarse aunque no le pareciera tan correcto desistir en una prueba, siempre llegaba a superar las pruebas que les imponían pero con su compañera de grupo en aquella situación era mejor darle valía al sentido común que a su ego de superar una prueba

Linda levantó la mirada hacia Near al escuchar su sugerencia. ¿Pretendía rendirse en esa prueba por ella? Eso no era algo que hubiese escuchado antes viniendo de él pero…

\- ¿Lo… dices en serio? – comentó sorprendida pero aun presionando sus brazos en su vientre

\- Lo más conveniente es eso a que sigas tirada en el suelo por quien saber qué motivo – expresó enrollando un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos pulgar e índice

\- Near – Linda en verdad no sabía que decir de aquello, le daba razón en cierta parte pero no quería hacerle fracasar en una prueba por su estúpida situación menstrual

El albino simplemente se dirigió hacia el equipo que les dieron para la prueba. Con parsimonia buscó aquel localizador pero Linda le detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su brazo haciendo que volviera su vista hacia ella. Negó sin mirarle aun quejándose del dolor que atacaba su vientre.

\- No voy… a hacerte fallar – mencionó sin convicción por el dolor pero estaba segura de su decisión

\- No tenemos elección en las circunstancias actuales – indicó con la simpleza de siempre

\- ¡Dije que no! – elevó su tono en un arranque y le miró con lágrimas – no es no, así que deja de buscar. Lo que necesito es un maldito analgésico – dice para después soltarlo volviendo a sentarse en el suelo con las piernas flexionadas contra su pecho y escondiendo su rostro

Near le miró de la misma forma vacía usual. ¿Un analgésico? Enarcó una ceja observándola con detenimiento y comenzando a sacar conclusiones en base a ciertos datos que bien conocía. Recordó la pequeña conversación que tuvo con Alice y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsita de papel…

_\- Si pasa algo dale esto por favor – pidió mientras metía su mano en un bolsillo y sacaba una pequeña bolsita de papel – no lo sé con exactitud pero puede que lo necesite_

Abrió la bolsita y encontró varias pastillas analgésicas, lo cual en un primer momento le hicieron sorprender ligeramente pero entonces comenzó a pensarlo mejor y más detenidamente…

\- Ten – la escueta palabra hizo que Linda levantara la mirada y viera que Near le extendía una bolsita de papel que miró sin comprender pero tomándola de todas maneras

\- Esto es… – Linda observó lo que había dentro y parpadeo confusa – son… analgésicos – menciona sorprendida que Near tuviera eso consigo y más porque era de los que regularmente tomaba durante sus días ¿Cómo es que Near sabía exactamente de cuáles tomaba?

\- Alice dijo que podrías necesitarlo aunque sinceramente no sabía que era – indicó con su usual tono neutro – podrías haber sido un poco más específica en tu malestar producto de tu ciclo menstrual – mencionó como quien habla del clima aunque a Linda le provocó un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza aquello

\- ¿Pero cómo es que…?

\- No eres muy precisa al respecto pero saqué conclusiones – Near enrolla un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos mirando hacia un lado sin molestarse en dirigirle la mirada a la castaña que tras parpadear confusa solo sintió un enorme deseo de aventarle una roca

\- ¡Hasta hace un momento parecía que no tenías ni idea y ahora me sales con eso de sacar conclusiones! – exclamó y rebatió al mismo tiempo

\- Como dije, no eres nada precisa pero saqué mis conclusiones hasta hace poco. Te conozco quizás demasiado pero a la vez desconozco detalles sin relevancia para mi persona – y sin más que ese comentario lo último que Near sintió fue el golpe que Linda le metió tras tirarle un pequeño monedero que cargaba consigo tras abstenerse todo lo que pudo de tomar una piedra

\- Near idiota – sí, definitivamente había perdido la razón por culpa de sus cambios de humor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alice dejó de reaccionar de forma normal en menos de dos segundos. Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y por un instante su mente se puso totalmente en blanco. Ese idiota con corte de chica… ¿Qué demonios se creía? ¡¿En qué diablos estaba pensando y que se creía?! Sus sentidos parecieron volver a funcionar y Alice lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas hasta alejarlo

\- P-Pero… tu… eres un… ¡eres un maldito imbécil! – exclamó indignada para después limpiarse los labios, ¡¿ESE MALDITO IDIOTA LA HABÍA BESADO?!

Mello por su parte se sonrió con suficiencia la ver su enojo pese al apelativo que ella usó hacia él. Por una parte estaba complacido de fastidiarle por otra se recriminaba la estupidez que había hecho.

\- ¿Acaso no te gustó, loca? – su propia arrogancia al respecto le ganaba a sus ganas de retractarse de semejante situación aunque muy en el fondo ese beso le había gustado

\- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA, IMBECIL, MALDITO APROVECHADO! – gritó alterada y por demás desquiciada, ¿Qué demonios se había creído esa niña para besarla? En verdad se había vuelto un imbécil y un cretino de primera

\- Ya cállate. Ni que hubiera sido la gran cosa – renegó el rubio haciendo una mueca de fastidio por la forma en que lo tachaba esa loca traga libros

\- ¡TU CIERRA LA BOCA MELLO! – le gritó para después cubrir sus labios con sus manos, ¿Cómo podía pasarle aquello? ¿Cómo podía besarla y reírse de ella después? Sintió ganas verdaderas de matarlo ahí mismo para hacerle tragarse su maldita diversión pero al mismo tiempo sintió ganas de llorar, humillada por la situación

Mello observó su reacción, no podía negar que le molestaba que esa chica plana le ordenara algo y menos en ese tono. Sin embargo había algo en su manera de reaccionar que le hacía tener cierta culpa ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Cómo podía estar retractándose de algo solo por ella?... ¿solo por ella? Sintió ganas de golpearse, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Quería retractarse por ella? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco acaso?

\- Ya deja de hacer drama, como si fuera tan importante que alguien te bese – Se cruzó de brazos con cierto fastidio y Alice le miró con ira contenida

\- ¡A ti que te puede importar! – espetó furiosa - ¡Ese beso era especial y tú me lo quitaste! – dice sintiendo cierta humillación por eso, era tonto y quizás un ideal muy desfasado pero Alice creía en el amor y en la importancia del primer beso… aunque otros se burlaran para ella era muy importante y especial, que Mello se burlara de eso solo le hacía sentir frustración, ira, rabia y humillación

\- ¿Qué? Ahora me saldrás con que era tu primer beso y no se cuanta cursilería más – pese a todo sonrió con suficiencia, disfrutando de verle tan abatida aunque eso fuese algo cruel, de cierto modo sentía que se desquitaba justamente con ella una de tantas que le había hecho

Alice solo le miró asesinamente y le golpeó con la mano hecha un puño en el pecho. Comenzaba a querer llorar frustrada por el idiota que por su maldita suerte le había tocado en la prueba.

\- ¡Cállate maldito tonto, idiota, imbécil, desconsiderado, insensible…! – cada palabra era un golpe en el pecho del rubio que aunque no eran tan fuertes como pretendía estaban molestándole, razón por la que le sujetó las muñecas con rudeza - ¡Suéltame tonto!

\- ¡Ya cállate loca traga libros! – espetó sin soltarle – para el favor que te hice deberías estar agradecida – comentó y Alice intento zafarse para darle una cachetada pero Mello la sujetaba muy bien

\- Imbécil insensible de m… – no termino su frase cuando inesperadamente Mello volvió a profanarle al besarla de nuevo

¿Qué estaba pensando para hacerlo de nuevo? Ali forcejeó con furia intentando apartarse pero Mello era más fuerte. Sus quejas y ganas de alejarse poco a poco se rendían al inestable deseo de corresponder. Debía estar loca para hacerlo pero en verdad parecía que la locura la había alcanzado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muchas horas después los grupos seguían llegando al campamento 2 donde Roger, Watari y L los esperaban. Muchos llegaron entre pleitos, risas o algunos otros como el caso de Erin y Clare a un paso del ataque psicótico. Cuando las 12 parejas estuvieron en el campamento recibieron las palabras de los principales encargados de aquella loca travesía que a más de uno tenía de pésimas. Matt observó hacia Mello y Alice por un lado de la habitación. Ambos parecían estar en plena guerra declarada, sin atreverse a mirarse por más de dos segundos a los ojos. Volvió su vista hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación y observó a Near y Linda. El albinismo del chico hacia resaltar una marca roja en la mejilla y se preguntó ¿Qué le ocurriría? Siguió evaluando a todos observando de todo menos la satisfacción que se supone deberían sentir por superar una prueba. Definitivamente aquello les había jodido la existencia de muchas maneras.

\- … así que les agradecemos que siguieran las indicaciones y hayan puesto su empeño en superar la prueba. Por hoy descansaremos aquí y mañana temprano regresaremos a Wammy´s – L, en su tono monótono, terminó con sus escuetas palabras y cedió la palabra a Roger mientras Watari solo le sonreía a todos aunque la sonrisa no era muy devuelta que se diga

\- Todos vayan a descansar… tendrán una cabaña disponible para los chicos y otra para las chicas – indicó el director de Wammy´s House y sin más todos se retiraron

Las quejas no se hicieron esperar mientras iban hacia sus respectivas cabañas. En serio nadie parecía haberla pasado muy bien que se diga.

\- Oye Matt, que crees que le haya pasado a Near. De tan blanco que es esa marca que tiene en la mejilla le resalta como farol – bromeó Gregory observando al albino que con la parsimonia propia de él avanzaba hacia la cabaña de los chicos

\- No tengo la menor idea pero de quienes puedo hacerme una idea es de Mello y Alice – bromeó divertido a su vez el pelirrojo haciendo reír un poco a su compañero

\- Cierto, con lo mal que se llevan es seguro que no la pasaron por la paz – comentó soltando una carcajada logrando capturar un par de miradas asesinas de algunos que en nada les había divertido semejante actividad

Por otro lado Linda suspiraba un poco arrepentida y muy hundida en la miseria personal. Los dolores en su región baja habían sido contenidos gracias a los analgésicos pero en serio estaba muy arrepentida de sus reacciones, quizás se sentía peor que cuando llegó a esa estúpida prueba. Giró su mirada hacia los lados buscando a su amiga y encontrándola con un semblante de alguien a quien le ha pasado lo peor de la vida.

\- Ali ¿Estas bien? – inquirió tras acercarse a ella quien salió de su ensimismamiento para verle

\- No es nada – zanjó sin ninguna sutileza para después sacar de entre su ropa el libro arruinado y lleno de lodo

\- Ese es… el libro de Orgullo y Prejuicio – comentó un poco sorprendida de ver el desastre en que se había convertido el objeto más preciado de su amiga

\- Si… esta arruinado – suspiró con cierta tristeza para luego observarlo como si se perdiera en él

\- Parece que no te ha ido nada bien con Mello – sacó sus conclusiones Linda al ver aquella reacción y la chica solo alejó su mirada sintiendo un leve ardor en las mejillas

\- Es un… idiota – fue su escueto comentario, sin querer decir nada más al respecto y Linda lo respeto al no preguntar nada mas – al menos tu no pasaste con un idiota – comentó luego de un momento de silencio y Linda solo respingo un poco, sonrojándose y lanzando un suspiro

\- No… aunque en verdad tampoco fue lo mejor del mundo – Linda desvió la mirada y Alice se preguntó que tanto habría ocurrido… pero por el momento no quería indagar, tenía mucho que pensar o más bien parecía que todos tenían demasiado que meditar al respecto de la dichosa prueba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente en cuanto todos pusieron un pie en Wammy´s agradecieron a Dios, Alá, Zeus o a los dioses en los que se creyera por volver al lugar del cual ahora no pretendían salir en un muy basto y considerable tiempo. Algunos de los docentes parecían divertirse por aquellas quejas en algunos de los chicos que consideraban los rebeldes de sus clases. Una lección debieron aprender de su prueba.

Linda se dejó caer sobre su cama justo como muchos otros de sus compañeros debieron haber hecho. Estaba rendida física y emocionalmente. Miró al techo de la habitación y recordó un par de cosas que debía hacer, entre sus prioridades estaba disculparse con Near.

De solo recordar lo que hizo se avergonzaba. Dios, debería parecerle una loca. Si ya tenía suficiente humillación en su vida cuando la encontró con aquel escrito subidito de tono que Alice le había dado ahora podía sumarle ser una loca desquiciada que se había atrevido a golpearle… seguramente sus probabilidades con él se reducían de un 8% a un 3% sino es que a 0%... adiós a sus sueños de ser correspondida.

Alice por su parte permanecía con el rostro en la almohada. De verdad debía estar muy loca para seguir dándole vueltas a lo mismo pero no podía evitarlo, lo odiaba… odiaba a Mello más que a nada en el planeta y tal vez practicara vudú o algo para hacerle pasar un infierno… pero sus pensamientos también la traicionaban al recordar la sensación de sus labios. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y negó con fuerza pero la imagen no se iba… definitivamente se le había zafado un tornillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mello permanecía en su cama comiendo chocolate con algo de furia. Estaba aún molesto por ciertas cosas que prefería ni mencionar a sí mismo. Matt por su lado solo jugaba con su consola viendo de vez en vez hacia el rubio.

\- Parece como si alguien te hubiese jodido la existencia – bromeó ligeramente Matt sin dejar de ver su video juego

\- No me fastidies – fue el crudo comentario que recibió de su parte haciendo que Matt le mire con curiosidad, deteniendo su juego

\- Creo que Alice te ha puesto de malas ¿Quisieron acuchillarse acaso o prefirieron tirarse por un acantilado?

\- Dije que no fastidiaras, esa loca traga libros es una idiota y no quiero hablar al respecto – le dice un poco más molesto por las palabras burlistas de Matt

\- Si, en serio te fastidió – comentó volviendo a su video juego aunque Mello le lanzó una mirada envenenada…

_\- No, esa loca del demonio no me interesa en absoluto y menos me afecta – _pensó con total énfasis en sus palabras, queriendo creérselas el mismo aunque seguía pensando en eso… si, estaba vuelto loco por una tonta traga libros

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Verse al día siguiente en la clase era divertido para algunos pero para otros era incómodo y odioso. La gran mayoría parecía que los habían llevado a un maldito suplicio en esa prueba. Linda seguía arrepintiéndose de lo sucedido y miraba de soslayo a Near quien aún tenía ligeramente visible la marca en la mejilla que le hizo al lanzarle el monedero en su ataque de molestia. Aunque se había disculpado y Near no le había dado importancia seguía siendo un poco bochornoso lo que había sucedido.

Por otro lado estaban Mello y Alice quienes apenas se habían atrevido a dirigirse la mirada. Ambos parecían estarse repeliendo lo más que podían y en cierta parte Matt se divertía mucho con la situación aunque a su amigo no le hiciera ninguna gracia que hiciera conjeturas que en más de un aspecto daban en el blanco. Era de lo más odioso y ridículo así que trataba de ignorar todo lo que pudiera a la loca de las letras.

Cada quien parecía tener su asunto personal en mente y cuando la clase terminó solo se levantaron sin voltear a nadie más. Linda intentó hablar con Alice para pedirle un pequeño consejo pero la chica apenas recogió todo salió de lugar como si quisiera huir de algo, una acción que Mello no pasó desapercibida y al igual imitó al irse del lugar antes que Matt comenzara con sus idioteces.

\- Oye Linda, ¿Tienes idea de que les paso a esos dos? – inquirió Matt al acercarse a la castaña

\- No tengo la menor idea. Alice no me ha dicho nada sobre lo que pasó con Mello durante la prueba – contestó la chica aun un poco confusa de la aptitud de su amiga

\- Pues parece que ahora se odian más de lo que se odiaban antes – rió un poco al decirlo

\- Más bien parece que están algo incómodos entre ellos – mencionó en un tono algo bajo la castaña viendo que Near salía del salón por lo que lanzó un pequeño suspiro – disculpa Matt, tengo que hacer algo – le dice tomando sus cosas para irse

\- Claro – Matt se encogió de hombros y sonrió despreocupado – que te vaya bien con Near – le dice alzando una mano y sonrojando a Linda por aquellas palabras

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Near – Linda entró en la estancia con algo de timidez viendo al albino en el suelo, armando un rompecabezas

El mencionado apenas levantó la mirada viendo a la castaña acercarse despacio. No dijo nada, tenía la certeza de su motivo en ese lugar por lo que simplemente esperó que siguiera hablando como siempre lo hacía cuando se encontraban juntos.

\- Eh… ¿Cómo estas? – preguntó en un tono un tanto dudoso y sintiéndose un poco extraña por el silencio del albino – eh, yo… quería decirte…

\- Si es por disculparte te he dicho que no tiene importancia Linda – mencionó de lo más calmado el albino ubicando otras piezas más del rompecabezas sin mirarla en absoluto

\- Pero… es que yo aún no puedo perdonarme eso, no debí desquitarme contigo. No fue correcto – Linda trataba de expresarse de la mejor manera, aun abochornada y con la mirada en el suelo. Su situación no era motivo suficiente y racional para atacarle aunque sus palabras le habían molestado mucho

Por su parte Near parecía como si no la escuchara mientras continuaba armando su rompecabezas con toda la calma del mundo. Una vez terminado y con Linda tan incómoda por su silencio simplemente le miró con su usual mirada vacía y oscura. Internamente suspiró aunque no mostro ningún signo en su exterior.

\- Te disculpas demasiado – fue lo que le dijo dejando un poco confusa a Linda. Tomó un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos y volvió a hablar antes que Linda lo hiciera – las mujeres son impredecibles en muchos aspectos cuando los cambios hormonales se presentan y por consiguiente no tiene nada de nuevo que quieras sacar un poco de frustración aunque admito que no fue la manera correcta de hacerlo – indicó con monotonía completa

\- Aun así no fue correcto lo que hice Near – mencionó de forma completamente arrepentida mientras el albino solo se queda callado un momento

\- No es algo para tomarle importancia, de todas formas podría haber pasado de alguna manera – y sin más que eso trató de dar por terminada la pequeña discusión aunque advirtió que ella intentaría hacer una disculpa nuevamente por lo que le miró con fijeza – no te disculpes más, no tiene caso – tras decirlo volvió a su rompecabezas ignorándola por completo

Linda se quedó en silencio después de escucharlo. La verdad es que esperaba disculparse adecuadamente pero a Near no parecía importarle demasiado el hecho por lo que desistió lanzando un suspiro. Sonrió, al menos entendía por sus palabras que le perdonaba así que no insistió en decir más al respecto. Cuando iba a sentarse a su lado escucharon un griterío afuera que llamó su atención. Las voces eran muy familiares para Linda y se preguntó que les ocurría esta vez.

\- ¡Tú eres un maldito idiota con aspecto de niña!

\- ¡Y tú qué, pareces un chico por lo plana que estas!

\- ¡Pedazo de idiota! ¡¿Qué te has creído?!

\- El único que te ha hecho el favor, loca traga libros

\- ¡El favor te lo voy a hacer yo al castrarte!

\- ¡Como si pudieras ratón de biblioteca! ¡Auch! – se oyó un golpe como si fuese un pisotón justo cuando terminó la frase, luego pasos

\- ¡Idiota! – gritó la chica

\- ¡Esta me la cobro!

\- ¿Qué…? ¡Suéltame idiota! – se oyó un forcejeo aun mayor y luego la puerta de la estancia se abrió dejando ver a Alice siendo arrastrada por Mello - ¡Que me sueltes! – exclamó molesta para después ser estampada contra la puerta – ¡Idiota, eso duele!

\- Te lo mereces histérica del demonio – dice con furia mientras le empujaba para inmovilizarla

\- ¡Suéltame niña pervertida! – gritó con fuerza haciendo rabiar a Mello por como le decía - ¡Dije que me suel…! – las palabras de Alice quedaron inconclusas cuando inesperadamente Mello le cerró la boca con un beso

Decir que aquello no les sorprendió a los ignorados espectadores era una mentira. Aunque con sus propias reacciones, Linda y Near estaban sorprendidos de semejante situación. Linda aun no daba crédito a lo que veía, debía ser un sueño o algo pero estaba pasando frente a sus ojos.

Near apenas si movió un poco sus dedos enrollando un mechón de cabello mientras enarcaba una ceja. No le interesaba en realidad lo que Mello hiciera o dejara de hacer con su vida pero debía admitir que no esperaba que tuviera atracción con Alice.

Cuando Mello dejo de besar a la chica esta parecía demasiado sorprendida de cierta manera y parecía dividida entre reclamarle y molerlo a golpes o quedarse ahí, siendo una estatua por lo perpleja que le ponía el hecho que Mello la besara de nuevo.

\- T-Tu…

\- Loca traga libros – le dice sonriendo un poco aunque por dentro no hacía más que maldecirse por hacerlo de nuevo

\- Eres un… – Alice no pudo terminar la oración cuando observó por un lado a Linda y Near – L-Linda – murmuró sonrojándose y haciendo que Mello volteara

\- Pero que… ¿Cuándo jodidos llegaron ustedes? – dice molesto, tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que sentía de que alguien más hubiese presenciado semejante desliz de su parte

\- Hemos estado aquí desde que llegaron – fue la respuesta del albino que parecía no darle importancia a nada

\- ¡Y porque demonios no han dicho nada!

\- Considerando el volumen de sus voces al entrar seguro no prestarían atención – indicó sin más volviendo a desarmar el rompecabezas

Mello en verdad quiso partirle la cara para desquitar su vergüenza y Alice no hacía sino ver a Linda aun sin saber cómo reaccionar hasta que luego de unos minutos pareció recobrar su sentido común.

\- E-Eres… ¡Eres un estúpido sinvergüenza! – y tras decirlo le estampó una cachetada a Mello para después salir corriendo sin tener aún la valentía para explicar aquello a su amiga

\- ¡Maldita loca! – Mello salió de la estancia sin querer dar ninguna aclaración a nadie aun si se la pedían o no… lo último que necesitaba es que el idiota albino de Near le fuera a salir con sus palabras estúpidas

Linda no supo qué decir de aquello y solo observaba un poco ruborizada el lugar donde antes estuvieron Mello y Linda… una cosa era segura, no esperaba que Alice y Mello terminaran enredados de alguna manera.

\- Creo… que la prueba les hizo daño a ambos – murmuró la castaña de las coletas aun sorprendida por todo, si ella apenas había logrado uno que otro acercamiento con Near, Alice le ganaba con creces aunque fuera lo más extraño que le conociera

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**FIN**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autora: **

Ok…. He aquí el fin de este mini-fic ^_^

Espero que les haya gustado aunque he de admitir que me ha costado horrores darle un fin a esta historia, sentía que redundaba (al final no sé si siempre lo hago -.-U) por eso dudaba mucho y escribía para después borrar y volver a escribir lo cual era una lata u.u

A todos los que han seguido la historia y quienes han dejado review, han agregado a favoritos y me siguen les agradezco mucho (perdónenme si no respondo a sus reviews u.u) y pues espero pronto poder dar señales de vida pero no prometo nada a corto plazo, trataré de seguir todas mis historias pero por hoy quería terminar de darle un merecido final a este pequeño fic que espero les haya sacado más de una sonrisa n.n

Me despido esperando revivir un día para darles más actualizaciones en mis historias…

Muchísimas gracias por leer y espero de todo corazón tengan un feliz día ^_^

Nos vemos!

**Luna Love**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡EXTRA!**

\- ¡Niña tonta, imbécil! – Alice dio un portazo en plena cara del rubio que comenzó a gritarle cuanto improperio se le cruzó

Si los demás posibles presentes no decían nada era por el simple hecho que Mello no era un blanco seguro de bromas por lo que se limitaban a hablar bajo respecto a los nuevos afanes de la "pareja explosiva" como la llamaban pues por simples casualidades de la vida los chicos de la Wammy´s House se habían enterado de los enredos de amor-odio de ese par, sobretodo porque Mindy, la chica que adora la fotografía, los capturó en una situación un tanto muy difícil de creer viniendo de ese par. Para la desgracia de Mello, Mindy no era muy discreta y había hecho pública una foto de él y Alice besándose lo cual le había fastidiado la vida pero no podía hacerle nada además de amenazarla de cierta manera.

\- Loca idiota traga libros – terminó diciendo antes de dar la vuelta lejos de aquella puerta solo para encontrarse con un divertido Matt que le miraba desde el final del pasillo – tú de que rayos te ríes – espetó con molestia acercándose al pelirrojo que solo negó aun riendo

\- De tu situación amigo – le dice de forma relajada haciendo que Mello quiera romperle la nariz – en verdad que ustedes o terminan matándose o terminan besándose – se burló con simpleza

\- Cierra la boca o no respondo – le dice entre avergonzado y molesto por sus palabras aunque muy por el contrario Matt soltó una carcajada siguiendo la broma

Alice por su parte solo quería que la tierra le tragara, una cosa era que ella y el idiota de Mello tuvieran un desliz, otra es que siguiera cayendo en el desliz y la peor de todas era que ahora no solo era un oscuro secreto entre ellos, se habían enterado primeramente Near, Linda y Matt… ¡pero luego Mindy va y lo hace público! En verdad deseaba morir por la vergüenza.

Por otro lado Linda había pasado, de un momento a otro, de confidente a blanco de preguntas sobre la "parejita". La mayor parte del tiempo pasaba con Alice, aun intentando asimilar la situación de Mello y ella, o la pasaba con Near en lugares apartados y tranquilos por lo cual había llegado a comprender más al albino al alejarse de todos.

\- ¡Uf! –Linda suspiró dejando a medias el dibujo que realizaba, se sentía un poco cansada y sin inspiración suficiente para concluir su trabajo. A veces sentía que le tomaba demasiado peso a lo que ocurría con Alice y Mello que afectaban sus ánimos por tanta duda y sorpresa existente aun por ese hecho – esto no me ayuda en nada – comentó un poco disconforme bajando su libreta y viendo a su silencioso acompañante que armaba una torre de naipes con tranquilidad

Near solamente siguió tranquilamente lo que hacía sin parecer importarle la presencia de la castaña que últimamente se había vuelto más frecuente que antes. No le molestaba que estuviera ahí aunque a veces hablaba demasiado pero siempre había lidiado con ella de esa manera, era su forma de ser y no la cambiaria. Apenas le miraba de soslayo, parecía no estar concentrada en lo que hacía mas no le dijo nada aunque sentía su mirada sobre él. Luego de colocar un par de naipes más se tomó un mechón de cabello observando al vacío.

\- Oye Near, ¿Cuánto crees que dure la calamidad sobre Mello y Alice? – preguntó la castaña intentando hacer conversación, se sentía un poco incomoda con tanto silencio y quería al menos hacer o decir algo para matar el tiempo

\- No lo sé – contestó tras un largo silencio en el que Linda creyó que no le diría una palabra – sinceramente no me interesa demasiado el hecho como para preocuparme de ello – le dijo de forma un tanto fría aunque Linda sabía que pese a eso no era por aversión a ella que lo decía así

\- Aun así es algo extraño y es complicado cuando solo quieren saber sobre ello. Se vuelve molesto – murmuró lanzando un suspiro cansado

\- Eso es porque le toman demasiado interés – el escueto comentario de Near no era la gran ayuda del mundo y Linda solo encogió sus hombros, Near jamás le diría algo que no fuera un razonamiento lógico y metódico

_\- Contigo no se puede _– suspiró y miro con interés la torre – sabes que, mejor te ayudo con esa torre si quieres – menciona tomando algunas cartas sin esperar el permiso del albino

\- Como quieras – contestó sin importancia, le respondiera o no Linda ya se había puesto a "ayudar" con la torre de naipes que armaba tan meticulosamente

Ni siquiera dos minutos habían pasado cuando una ligera variación en la colocación de los naipes condujo a su punto de quiebre y por consiguiente la torre se desplomó dejando a Linda con las manos alzadas sosteniendo las dos nuevas cartas que iba a colocar antes del desplome

\- Ups… lo siento – mencionó riendo nerviosa viendo las cartas regadas

\- No tiene mayor relevancia, solo se debe iniciar otra vez – comentó con calma sorprendiendo un poco a Linda quien solo sonrió sintiéndose menos nerviosa de tirar la torre de Near

\- Bueno, si tú lo dices – sonrió feliz y fue recogiendo los naipes uno a uno – sabes, es más divertido cuando la torre se desploma de cierto punto… deberías hacerlo seguido, sería como cuando desarmas su rompecabezas – comentó de forma tranquila, sonriendo un poco al decirlo aunque Near solo le miró fijo sin decir nada al respecto mientras enrollaba un mechón de cabello en sus dedos

A Linda no le importó que Near se quedara callado, sabia su punto de vista de la diversión así que prefería no presionar y tampoco esperar porque un día le dijera que le parecía bien su estilo de diversión. Recogió los naipes, juntándolos a un lado del albino que sin decir nada comenzó a tomar los naipes para armar la torre de nuevo.

Linda sentía que a veces a Near le hacía falta un poco de vida y solo por molestarlo volvió a tirar su torre haciendo que él le viera alzando una ceja mientras le sonreía burlona. No le tomo mucha importancia a ello y volvió a armar la torre con la misma calma de siempre y cuando menos lo pensó Linda volvió a tomar una de las cartas haciendo que la torre volviera a derrumbarse, razón por la cual Near volvió su mirada a ella, interrogándola con su silenciosa postura.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó sin ocultar su sonrisa divertida y burlona

\- Linda, no entiendo que pretendes lograr – mencionó luego de evaluarla unos minutos

\- Solo pienso que es divertido hacer esto además no te he visto molesto alguna vez y quería saber que pasaría - Linda sonrió de forma divertida y relajada, la verdad quería al menos una vez ver si Near podía mostrar algo más que esa fría expresión

\- No comprendo tu interés personal al respecto de ello

\- Pero ¿Alguna vez te has enojado con alguien? – le interrumpió mirándole con curiosidad, la misma curiosidad nata que siempre tenía y que Near bien conocía

\- Linda, soy un ser humano como cualquier otro pero controlo mis emociones no ellas a mí – indicó en un tono tranquilo

\- ¿Y nunca te has dejado llevar por ellas de alguna manera? – volvió a decir alzando una ceja

\- No es algo que suelo hacer principalmente porque interfiere en los razonamientos y la lógica que rige el orden – mencionó enrollando un mechón de cabello sin mirarla

\- Aun así un día podrías simplemente actuar sin pensarlo demasiado – Linda se encogió de hombros – como cuando hablas más de lo usual – indicó dando una media sonrisa viéndole aunque Near parecía ignorarla

El albino no se consideraba una persona muy dada a dejarse llevar pero debía admitir para sí que Linda tenía razón, había determinados momentos en que dejaba los monosílabos y las escuetas palabras para ser un poco más espontaneo, algo que no entendía porque lo hacía. Observó los naipes regados y fue tomando uno a uno sin decir nada mientras Linda hacía lo propio hasta que coincidieron tomando el mismo naipe a la vez.

\- Perdona – mencionó soltando la carta y terminando de recoger el resto para dejarlos por un lado de Near – oye… a veces deberías ser un poquito espontaneo – comentó dejando todo en orden

\- No es algo que este en mi aptitud – contestó casi al instante sorprendiendo a Linda que le miró, estando algo cerca de él

\- Ves, solo necesitas dejar de pensar tanto – sonrió divertida mirándole a los ojos con tranquilidad ante aquella respuesta mientras Near solo le observaba con la misma expresión de siempre, sin variar en absoluto

\- Hablar y actuar son dos cosas diferentes – miró hacia un lado y Linda sonrió un poco

No supo de dónde sacó el valor pero viéndolo con esa aptitud apática de siempre y con la mirada hacia otro lado no resistió el impulso del que sabía se iba a arrepentir y avergonzar. El albino pegó un ligero respingo al sentir algo suave en su mejilla y regresó la mirada justo antes que Linda se apartara de su rostro con la mejillas rojas y sonriendo un poco apenada.

\- Linda…

\- Creo que es hora de irme – se levantó antes de darle tiempo de decir más y tomo su libreta de dibujo – nos vemos después – salió sin darle tiempo, se sentía un poco avergonzada pero después de varios besos que había presenciado por accidente solo quería saber si un día podría siquiera tener uno de sus besos y aunque pudo aprovechar a robarle uno no se atrevió al final – _supongo que mejor así a pasar más vergüenza _– pensó alejándose de la estancia

Por su parte Near simplemente se quedó un poco confuso, Linda era muy impulsiva y emocional. Sus actitudes le confundían porque él no era de esa manera aun así parecía no poder molestarse con ella. Llevó una mano a su mejilla sin pensarlo demasiado observando los naipes que aún estaban regados delante de él.

_\- Es la segunda vez que hace esto… pero no me molesta _– un medio amague de sonrisa dejó entrever para después tomar los naipes y volver a armar su torre

Por fuera de la ventana de la estancia un pelirrojo solo sonreía divertido al haber presenciado aquella escena por accidente

\- Al parecer hasta los genios se enamoran – comentó divertido observando por otro lado a un Mello algo molesto y una rubia-castaña que le miraba con un muy fingido odio, Alice ya no parecía poder odiarlo como antes aunque decía hacerlo – sí, definitivamente el amor flota en el aire – rió burlón para después alejarse e ir a ver que el par de tortolos no se mataran

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autora: **

Bueno, ahora si es el fin, quise hacer este extra porque sentí que el final del fic no tenía mucho NearxLinda -.-U

Creo que me centré a MelloxAlice pero bueno… en fin. Sé que tal vez querían más acercamiento NearxLinda pero mientras escribía sentía que me quedaba muy extraño, una situación muy sacada, otra que me quedaba muy fuera de lugar y cosas así por lo que decidí hacer lo mejor que pude con la idea principal para terminar escribiendo esto, espero que les gustara mucho el extra y bueno, espero que también disfrutaran con la lectura, espero volver pronto a escribir más n.n

Me despido y espero que puedan dejarme su muy bien recibida opinión… ¡nos vemos!

**Luna Love**


End file.
